


I Love You So

by Screwtaepe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwtaepe/pseuds/Screwtaepe
Summary: Alastor chooses to express his love in an unconventional way.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I Love You So

I remember that the music was playing on the record player. Both Husker and I were dancing in the middle of a cabin that was my own creation. Which coaxing him to do so was not an easy feat, heh, he's ridiculously stubborn yet I enjoy it.  
Ah, but the cabin itself was a homey place, truly.  
The lighting was dim and low but gave just enough for us to see one another.  
I suppose it was the perfect dream for romantics.  
How funny.  
I never thought myself to be a romantic and yet… I was dancing with my dear Husker.  
I didn't realize it at first but my heart was beating quickly yet in a rhythmic way.  
And I couldn't control my grin getting wider.  
The feeling was unfamiliar.  
But I felt so unbelievably elated.  
Without thinking, I spun Husker around to which he shouted some sort of obscenity, only to make me chuckle.  
Husker, my dear Husker.  
I stared at him for a moment and he stared back.  
He wore his usual scowl, an expression I've grown accustomed to be given to me but for some reason it was softer this time.  
Everything about his face in that very moment… I loved it.  
I loved his face. I loved his company. I loved the way he grumbled to himself and tried to look away but still stared at me.  
I loved him.  
Oh…  
I loved him.  
No.  
I love him.  
And I had to tell him.  
I pulled him closer to myself, placing a hand on his cheek and gently brushed it with my fingertips.  
"The fuck are you doing, you creep…?" He asked, though it was plain to see he was clearly fluster. Heh. That was a first. How adorable.

I responded with,  
"Husker… I need to tell you something."

He stared up at me, his expression seeming to soften more.  
"What..?" He had muttered.

"Husker… I… I love you. I love you and you're so very dear to me. I love you so much it's almost… overwhelming.."

He stared at me with mild surprise in his eyes, before glancing away and sighing heavily.  
"Al… I…. Urgh… you motherfucker! Why would you dump that on me right now? You…. Look… I guess I…. Like you too… in a similar way… Fuck! I don't need to explain it to you! You get what I mean!" he growled out in a jumbled way.

It was amusing.  
And endearing.  
I laughed softly to myself, leaning myself in a bit.  
"I suppose you don't…" I whispered.

Husker only grumbled and pulled me down slightly.  
My heart felt like it was over flowing.  
Oh that feeling was overwhelming.

He was about to kiss me but stopped, when he felt my grip tighten on him.  
At first he was confused but as my grip became more constricting, he began pulling away.

"Al! What the fuck are you doing?! Al! Hey! Stop it, you fucking asshole!"  
He shouted, struggling to get away from me.

I only pressed on and toppled him over, taking him to the ground.

What was coming over me?  
I'm not really sure.  
But I did know that I wanted him.  
I needed him.  
I knew that deep down, he'd understand.  
Right?  
He understands this need…

At some point during the struggle, I had taken a claw to the face. It must have been a rather lethal blow since my ears were ringing.  
This knocked me off of him.  
Oh, that fear in his eyes.  
I remember it vividly.  
What an expression.  
It was lovely.  
And I wanted to see more of it.

Husker had gotten up, blood trailing down an arm.  
He wasted no time to make his way towards the door and swung it open violently.  
Then… he ran.

It became a game.  
Husker did always know how to entertain me.

After having recollected myself, I chased after him.  
His footsteps seemed almost in sync with my own.  
Like a heart beating, rhythmic and quick.  
Ah, we were in love.  
I could hear his panting.  
I could see him turn back, eyes full of fear.  
I could see the mark I had left on him.

I wanted to make more.  
He had to be mine.  
__________________________________________________

Oh, dear Husker.  
You lost the game.  
But it was fun, wasn't it?

You're so lovely.  
All sprawled out and comfortable on the ground.  
Absolutely breathtaking.

I want every part of you to be a part of me.  
That's why I saved your heart for last.  
It looks so tender.  
So sweet.  
I wonder if I'd be able to feel your love for me through it.  
Even if I didn't, I'd know it belongs to me.

I love you so much, Husker.  
So, so much.  
That's why this happened.  
You understand though.  
I know you do.  
And soon we'll be together again.

I'll take care of the last of you until then.  
And place a kiss on your head everyday.

_________________________________________________

And now I sit here with you in my lap.  
Thinking of fond memories of that day.  
It seemed like it was almost yesterday.  
Well, it was.  
Hm, Guess I shouldn't get ahead of myself.  
Heheheh.  
I'll take care of you, my dear.  
I love you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thankful to my server mother and father for encouraging me to post my works. <3


End file.
